


To Remember Me By

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Confrontations, Dark Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt is an idiot, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, Name-Calling, Revenge, Viper School (The Witcher), Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, he's such a dumbass I can't even, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: In which Geralt fucked up and has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	To Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how many secrets can you keep?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178109) by [kaermorons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons). 



> Based on 'how many secrets can you keep?' by gwynbleidd (kaermorons). Definitely go check it out, it's great!
> 
> Background (light spoilers for 'how many secrets'): In the fic, Jaskier had these journals that he wrote everything down in. His whole life, all his memories, all his experiences. Geralt ended up finding the journals, assumed they were fake and about him, and then forced Jaskier to BURN them and apologize to GERALT for burning them. I just couldn't get over the fact that Geralt didn't get punched in the face for what he'd done.
> 
> So I wrote this.

"Jaskier, I'm leaving."  
  
Before Geralt could blink, Jaskier had two knives positioned on top of Geralt's hands, digging slightly into the flesh. Geralt stilled.  
  
"No, you're not. You are going to _sit_ there and _listen_."  
  
"Jaskier," Geralt said angrily, his hands twitching slightly, "my hands, release them." If the fool made a wrong move, Geralt could lose his hands and his livelihood along with them. Jaskier didn't realize the importance of a witcher's hands...but, wait, he did.  
  
"You burned my entire life, I've half a mind just to take yours," Jaskier dug the blades in a little further, just enough to draw blood.  
  
Geralt made to move again but Jaskier kicked him under the table.  
  
"I'll kill you," hissed Geralt with spite. He didn't know whether or not he meant it.  
  
"Sure," said Jaskier, "but not before I fuck up your hands so badly that not even your witch-whore can fix them. With no way to wield a sword, you'd be as good as dead, eh, witcher?"  
  
"This is about the journals."  
  
"That and so many other things. But yes, particularly the journals. Those journals were my life. They were my memories. I can't sleep anymore without seeing the faces of all of my dead friends, screaming at me not to forget. And I try so fucking hard but things keep slipping through the cracks. Names, smells, sounds. It feels like I've abandoned them. They will be forgotten now."  
  
"I thought--" started Geralt. Jaskier cut him off.  
  
"Oh, I know what you _thought_. You thought they were about _you_. Because after twenty fucking years of friendship you still think I'm an idiot and a parasite who's only after sex and fame. Are you really so self-centered that you thought those just _had_ to be about you?"  
  
Geralt opened his mouth to speak, but Jaskier applied more pressure to the knives. They were silver, for monsters. And Geralt could feel the way Jaskier's hands were shaking through the blades.  
  
When Geralt fell silent, Jaskier continued, "I truly underestimated you, Geralt. You've managed to push away everyone. Last I heard, not even Yennefer wanted anything to do with your sorry ass. I hope you enjoy going back to being alone and despised. Because you can be damn sure not a single good word about you is going to fall from my lips for a century. Maybe I'll even spread the tale about how you _killed_ Jaskier the bard.  
  
"If you ever decide to open your fucking eyes, and decide you want to be in my good graces again, you can track me down, get on your fucking knees, and _beg_. And if I ever see your face again, for _any_ reason other than to grovel at my feet, I will kill you."  
  
They both knew that Geralt was far too proud to do such a thing. This was goodbye.  
  
Then, with a Viper's speed, Jaskier took one of the silver knives and carved a shallow cut along Geralt's left cheek.  
  
"To remember me by," hissed Jaskier, "let it scar, will you?"  
  
And then Jaskier was stalking out the door, "Bye, _Wolf_ ," and leaving Geralt alone in the inn. All alone.


End file.
